


In Comparison

by Winged_Beauty_16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a badass, F/M, M/M, This is all Alec, alec centered, gay to the badassness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Beauty_16/pseuds/Winged_Beauty_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the center of of hundreds of dark, daemon like creatures was Alec Lightwood looking like Clary has never seen before. His dark hair was mused up and curled around the base of his neck and ears giving off a boyish illusion that was later destroyed by the rest of his intense features. His eyes were erratic as they focused on the creatures that attacked him in dozens. Clean sweeps of a sharp, onyx blade disintegrated them effortlessly. Golden dusts fluttered to the ground, the ironic remains of the hideous daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> First Malec fic...I have no clue where this is going or what will happen but i'm excited for this! If you want, suggest ideas in the comments section or ask me of tumblr ( myshipsaregaysicannotcontain.tumblr.com ) Thanks to the lovely fallingragnor(.tumblr.com) for looking this over!!

 

“Have you seen Alec lately?”

            Clary turned and signed, gently placing her pencil down to face her boyfriend. He looked as handsome as ever; his blond hair was spiked back, gleaming in the room’s artificial light. It was sun bleached from all of their outdoor training. His gold eyes were richer and darker now that the war is over, sparking with life. He was tanner and buffer; Clary often thought he looked like he was a blood relative to Apollo.

            He was pacing in front of her door, steadily awaiting her answer despite he knew that she was a clueless as he was. Alec had been disappearing more often lately, rarely home. His break up with Magnus had hit him harder than expected and Isabelle and Jace has been suspiciously concerned about his whereabouts. Clary thought it was a welcome change from him moping around in his room, but Jace and Isabelle thought differently.  Apparently Alec was capable of a lot more damage than she’s perceived. She decided to indulge Jace,

“Not since practice two days ago.”

            Jace frowned and quickened his pace. Practice two days ago had _not_  gone well. When he didn’t say anything back, Clary stood up, walked over, and gently placed her hand on his forearm in attempt to comfort him. Jace slowed down but flinched at the contact.

            In moments like this, Clary doubted his interest in her. Jace would look at her but his eyes didn’t soften and face did not relax; like it did when he looked at Alec or his family. He was missing the fundamental foundation of adoration that all respectable relationships need. Always observant, Jace noticed her tension and smiled softly at her. It was a silent reassurance of his affection and Clary appreciated it even if his face returned to sonic seconds after.

            The moment was broken when a startled screech echoed through the Institute. Clary recognized it as Isabelle’s.  She did not comprehend what was happening until she was sprinting after Jace. Isabelle’s voice carried through the halls as she let out an estranged cry of “Alec!”

            Jace started to sprint faster after he heard his prarbatai’s name. His seraph blade was out and he looked ready to commit genocide to defend his parabatai. Clary swooned but wondered if he would do the same for her as she started to trail behind. 

Crash!

Clary was confronted with Jace’s muscular back. Confused on why he stopped, she slowly peaked around his body. The sight she saw was incredible.

            In the center of of hundreds of dark, daemon like creatures was Alec Lightwood looking like she has never seen before. His dark hair was mused up and curled around the base of his neck and ears giving off a boyish illusion that was later destroyed by the rest of his intense features. His eyes were erratic as they focused on the creatures that attacked him in dozens. Clean sweeps of a sharp, onyx blade disintegrated them effortlessly. Golden dusts fluttered to the ground, the ironic remains of the hideous daemons. His facial features were apprehensive yet edgy as he battled; his lethal body maneuvered effortlessly escaping deathly jabs from the beasts in swift manor Jace could only dream of achieving.  This fighting style was unique to anything Clary has seen and looks more graceful than violent but, from what she could see, effective. Briefly, she wondered why Alec was the targeted one, unlike Jace and her, he had no connections to Valentine and, unlike Isabelle, no crazed suitors wanting revenge. Alec hadn’t noticed their arrival yet and Clary was still shivering in fear. This Alec Lightwood was horrifying in comparison to the mopping, passive boy she knew.

            When the monsters were finally all dead, Alec glanced towards them and disappeared into thin air. The only evidence that he was ever there was the thin layer of golden dust on the Institute steps. Jace and Isabelle shared a look and scurried inside. Clary was left standing there confused, excluded, and slightly betrayed. What kind of information were they withholding from her?

 The impression she had of Alec Lightwood was nothing but a scared, closeted boy who was helplessly in love with his stepbrother and was dependent on his younger siblings for everything. It didn’t match confident, talented warrior who starred in the scene she just witnessed.

            Clary was left with one question: _who was Alec Lightwood?_


End file.
